


something like this

by supernovaa78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Djinni & Genies, Fluff, M/M, forgive me ik it sucks, i wrote it many many years ago so, idk this isn't very good, they're under the djinn's spell but the djinn isn't actually present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovaa78/pseuds/supernovaa78
Summary: "Cas's dreamland. It was you and him, not as a hunter and an angel, but as regular humans. Together."Cas gets taken by the djinn and the boys have to save him.





	something like this

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks ik forgive me okay  
> i wrote this when i was like 12

Dean stood protectively in front of Sam and Cas. He feared the Djinn would return and he wouldn't be able to beat it. If that monster took Dean out, the other two would be defenseless against it. No, Dean couldn't let the Djinn get the drop on him.

About a minute later, he heard a loud  _ crash _ sound somewhere off to his left. Dean's head jerked towards the noise. He walked in that direction, only to hear a  _ bang _ . Spinning right, he saw a black tail dart behind some boxes.

_ Just a cat,  _ he thought. Dean returned to his spot in front of Cas and Sammy. Suddenly, Sam gasped and stumbled forwards, falling onto Dean. Instinctively, Dean spun around and caught him, helping him regain his balance.

"Sammy! You okay?" Dean held his brother's shoulders in case he were to fall again.

Sam took a few more breaths before replying. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Dean..." Sam faltered as he glanced at Castiel.

Dean just now realized that his best friend was still in the Djinn-induced dreamland. "He... he didn't come back?" Dean's voice was barely audible as his chest constricted. It felt as if an icy hand had reached through his gut and latched onto his heart. When Sam nodded gravely, Dean's heart clenched. He whispered, "Why?"

Sam looked up at Dean, but remained silent. By now, Dean was starting to get very anxious. "Why, Sammy?" Sam still didn't speak. At this point, Dean was simply frustrated with his little brother.

"What did you see in there?" Dean was tightening his grip on Sam's shoulders, trying to get him to talk. "Sam! WHAT--DID--YOU--SEE?" He grit out the words as if they were poison.

Sam sighed, finally breaking. "It was you, Dean. I saw you."

"What? I--I don't understand."

"Cas's dreamland. It was you and him, not as a hunter and an angel, but as regular humans. Together."

Dean released Sam's shoulders and backed away, dumbstruck. He almost didn't believe it. Cas's dream was  _ him _ .

_ He loves me, _ Dean thought.  _ Cas loves me as I love him. _

Immediately, Dean was running towards Cas, reaching out to take his hand, which would transport him to the dreamland. A second before his hand made contact with Cas's, however, Sam threw his arm out and stopped him.

"Dean," he murmured. "You can't."

Puzzled, Dean stared at his brother. "Why--why not?"

Sam shook his head. "You don't get it, dude. He was smiling. He was happy; completely, one hundred percent happy. You--you can't take that away from him. It'd kill him."

Dean smiled softly. "I know. Trust me, man. I'm offering something much better than a dream." With that, Dean pushed his brother's arm away and grabbed Castiel's hand.

 

Dean opened his eyes, not recalling that he had closed them. The first thing he saw was the stone pathway he stood on. Following it upwards, Dean saw that it lead to a magnificent house. Towering redwoods surrounded said house, but not ominously. This house held a certain warmth, kindness; it was a  _ home. _

Looking down once more, Dean noticed he was still wearing his normal attire: blue jeans, black tee, and his favorite leather jacket. Returning his gaze to the house, Dean began to walk towards it. He entered and immediately saw Cas in the living room, immersed in a novel.

Hesitantly, Dean stepped towards Castiel, fearing something but not knowing what it was he feared. He only knew that there was a knot in his stomach that wouldn't go away.

"Cas?" Castiel's head snapped up, just now noticing the other man's presence.

A smile adorned his face in an instant, his eyes lighting up with joy. "Dean, babe, hey." His voice sounded happy, not at all like the gruff one Dean knew. However, Castiel's smile was washed away and replaced by a look of concern when he saw Dean's expression. He reached out and put his hand on Dean's arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Cas, it--it's me. The  _ real _ me. From the real world."

When Castiel heard these words, his shoulders slumped and his eyes became sad. "So, I assume Sam told you, then." His voice had returned to the rough one that Dean recognized. "Why are you here? I already informed your brother that I won't be leaving."

Dean frowned. "But your dreamland is being with me as normal people."

Cas nodded, rolling his eyes. "Obviously."

"So is mine."

Castiel looked shocked. "Wh--what?"

Dean sighed. It had taken all of his willpower to say those three words, but he elaborated anyways. "I want to be with you, too, Cas. In the real world."

"You--what?" Cas didn't seem to believe him. He stood, looking Dean in the eye. "No. That--you're lying. You're lying to get me to come back with you." His eyes were sad, wistful.

Dean had an idea. It was horrible, awful, and probably wouldn't work. But he had to try.

"If I was lying," he whispered, "would I do this?" Dean stepped towards Castiel, nearly closing the space between them. He locked eyes with his love, searching his magnificent blue irises for any emotion. They showed none.  _ Well, I'll just have to put some emotion in them, _ Dean thought. His eyes flickered down to Cas's lips, lips he had wanted to kiss for years now. Dean leaned forward slowly, ghosting his lips over Castiel's.

"I swear to you, Castiel," he whispered, "I am  _ not _ lying."

Cas lifted his chin up in defiance. "Prove it," he growled out through clenched teeth.

The corner of Dean's lip twitched. "As you wish," he said with a smirk.

Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's neck and yanked him forward. Their lips met, and the world around Dean Winchester seemed to melt away. He closed his eyes, relishing the moment. Nothing else mattered right then. He forgot about his guilt, his shame, all the terrible things he'd done. He even forgot about Sam--nothing else mattered right then except Cas. Dean was hyper aware of the way Castiel's lips moved against his perfectly.

Dean realized Cas's arms still hung loosely at his sides--he didn't know what to do with them. Dean smiled against his lips and, without breaking the kiss, moved Castiel's arms to his waist. He then reached up and buried his hands in the other man's hair.

Reluctantly, Dean pulled away to breathe. He rested his forehead against Cas's. Green apple eyes met sky blue ones and Dean smiled once more.

"Will you believe me now, or do I have to kiss you again?"

"I think once will do."

"Let's go home, Cas."

“We are home.”

Dean smiled as he closed his eyes and was transported back to the real world, where he was still holding Castiel's hand. He gasped and opened his eyes, not enjoying the feeling of being snapped back into his body.

"Dean!" Sam gripped his arm tightly.

"Hey, Sammy. It's good to be back." Dean took deep breaths, feeling like a fish out of water.

Suddenly, Cas inhaled sharply and opened his eyes. Dean caught him when he stumbled forward.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Cas? You--you came back? But..." His words faltered and an expression of understanding overcame his features. He looked at Dean, then back at Castiel. "Wait, so, you two..." Sam gestured at the pair.

Dean laughed at his brother's inability to speak. He glanced at Cas, meeting his eyes. "Something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah,, it's lame ik i just wanted to post it  
> ur welcome ig


End file.
